Problemy i problemiki
by AoRabbit
Summary: Kise i Aomine zaczynają wspólnie mieszkać. Pojawia się jednak pewien problem. / Aokise / cuuuuukier / z dedykacją dla mojego Kise / chyba zepsułam Aomine ;;


Trzęsącymi się rękami otworzył drzwi, które polecił mu Aomine i wszedł do środka. Oniemiał, gdy tylko się rozejrzał. Czy to naprawdę było...?

\- I jak się podoba? - zapytał Aomine, niby obojętnie, opierając się o ścianę.

Kise wszedł do salonu, łazienki i w końcu do sypialni, gdzie było duże łóżko, szafa i okno z widokiem na plac zabaw. Otworzył drzwi szafy, która była w połowie zapełniona butami Aomine.

\- A co z drugą połową? - zapytał.

\- Czeka na ciebie.

Kise zamknął drzwi i wziął głęboki oddech, nim podbiegł do Aomine, skacząc jak nastolatka i przytulił się mocno.

\- Kocham cię, Aominecchi!

\- No wiem - odpowiedział, zadowolony, zaborczo go do siebie przyciągając i zaraz też wymuszając na nim długi pocałunek.

Jeszcze dobre kilkanaście minut Kise chodził po mieszkaniu, oglądając każdy jego zakamarek. W kuchni była duża lodówka, w salonie telewizor, który, jak pamiętał, stał kiedyś w pokoju Aomine w jego rodzinnym domu, a w łazience spora wanna.

\- Ej, Aominecchi?

\- Hm? - mruknął, zajęty molestowaniem pocałunkami jego ramienia i szyi.

\- A kto będzie gotował?

Aomine podniósł na niego wzrok i spojrzał jak na idiotę.

\- No przecież że nie ja.

\- Ja też nie umiem, a nie możemy jeść ciągle na mieście. Moja pensja tego nie przeżyje.

\- I naprawdę musisz się nad tym zastanawiać właśnie teraz? - warknął, bo zdążył go już pozbawić koszulki, a zaraz miał zamiar zaciągnąć go do ich nowej wanny, żeby wspólnie mogli oznaczyć teren, hehe.

\- No... niby nie - mruknął, odwracając wzrok na bok i gryząc przy tym wargę.

\- Idziemy. - Jednym ruchem przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i, nie zważając na wszelkie protesty, zaniósł do łazienki. W kilka chwil Kise zapomniał, czym się martwił.

* * *

Nawet jeśli problem został na moment zapomniany, to nie oznaczało, że zniknął. Wręcz powiększył się. Po przeniesieniu wszystkich swoich rzeczy i dokupieniu tego, czego nie mieli w mieszkaniu, środki Kise niebezpiecznie się skurczyły. Mimo słoików, które dała mu mama, pieniędzy zaczęło w końcu brakować. Kise postanowił sięgnąć po plan awaryjny.

Aomine już na klatce schodowej poczuł smakowity zapach, a że padał na ryj z głodu po ośmiu godzinach biegania po poligonie(Na co oni w ogóle organizowali im te szkolenia? Jakby miał za dużo czasu na pisanie raportów i trzeba było go dodatkowo zapełnić.), był gotów zakraść się tam, gdzie były te smakowitości i zakosić trochę dla siebie. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że zapachy dochodzą z jego piętra, a nawet z jego mieszkania. Kise gotował? Powinien już dzwonić po straż czy jeszcze chwilę poczekać?

\- Kise?

Jego chłopak wyleciał z kuchni i pocałował go na powitanie.

\- Witaj w domu, Aominecchi.

\- Wróciłem, co tu się dzieje? - zapytał, wchodząc głębiej. W kuchni zauważył Kagamiego.

\- Kagamicchi gotuje nam obiad.

Zmarszczył brwi i zaciągnął Kise do sypialni.

\- A to niby dlaczego?

\- Nie będziemy ciągle kupować jedzenia, nie stać nas na to.

\- I dlatego musiałeś tu ściągać Kagamiego, tak?

\- O co ci chodzi, Aominecchi? Kagamicchi zgodził się trochę nam pomóc, a ty jeszcze narzekasz? - fuknął na niego.

Aomine zdjął górę munduru, zastępując ją zwykłym t-shirtem.

\- Jak chciałeś, żeby Kagami ci gotował, to z nim trzeba było zamieszkać - warknął, mijając go w drzwiach i wyszedł.

Kise miał ochotę rzucić się za tym idiotą, ale zrezygnował. Jak mógł zapomnieć o wielkim ego Pana wspaniałego?

* * *

Po jakiejś godzinie próbował się do niego dodzwonić, ten jednak nie odbierał. Dupek.

\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Kise wymusił lekki uśmiech.

\- Jasne, Kagamicchi. Wybacz, że zawracam ci głowę. Możesz już iść.

\- Poradzisz sobie z tym? - zapytał, zakładając kurtkę.

\- Tak, włożyć talerz do mikrofali to każdy potrafi.

\- Tylko uważaj na metalowe-

\- No przecież wiem!

Kagami uśmiechnął się, widząc jego oburzenie.

\- Trzymaj się.

\- Ta, cześć. - mruknął, po czym Kagami wyszedł, a Kise znów spróbował dodzwonić się do swojego beznadziejnego faceta. O co on był w ogóle zły? O to, że Kagami chciał im pomóc? Przecież nigdy nie miał problemu z tym, że się z nim przyjaźnił. To relacja zupełnie taka sama jak z Kurokocchim.

* * *

Westchnął, wychodząc z domu. Musiał kupić szampon do włosów, bo się skończył, a on w żadnym razie nie zamierzał użyć mydła tak, jak robił to Aomine.

Gdy wyszedł ze sklepu, specjalnie poszedł dłuższą drogą, by przejść obok boiska do koszykówki pobliskiej podstawówki. Tak jak się spodziewał, Aomine grał sam ze sobą, otoczony przez zachwycone spojrzenia grupki dzieciaków. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Sam kiedyś tak na niego patrzył, to przywołuje wspomnienia.

\- Iiik!

Aomine odwrócił się, gdy jedna z dziewczynek wydając z siebie podniecony dźwięk, pokazała swojej koleżance Kise. Był znany nawet wśród dzieciaków z podstawówki? Powinien się cieszyć czy wręcz przeciwnie?

\- Aominecchi, jest zimno, chodź do domu - powiedział do swojego chłopaka.

Zignorował go, wykonując rzut. Musiał być bardzo zły, bo piłka po tym, jak wpadła do kosza, walnęła w ziemię z takim impetem, że o mało nie uderzyła jednego dziecka. Kise zdążył ją złapać.

\- To może zagramy, co?

Aomine spojrzał na niego dziwnie, kiedy zdjął bluzę i wszedł na boisko.

\- Mam wrażenie, że dzisiaj wygram.

\- Zapomnij - odpowiedział mu tylko, zaraz zabierając piłkę.

Grali tak długo, aż zrobiło się ciemno, a dzieciaki, choć niechętnie, rozeszły do domów. Po którejś z kolei przegranej(po dziesiątej przestał już liczyć), uwalił się na boisku i nie zamierzał wstać.

\- Aominecchi, wracamy do domu? - zapytał, rzucającego do kosza chłopaka.

Spojrzał na niego krzywo.

\- Pozbyłeś się już nadbagażu?

\- Nadbagażu? Mówisz o Kagamicchim?

\- Nie chcę go widzieć w moim mieszkaniu.

Kise usiadł i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Więc teraz to jest twoje mieszkanie, tak?

\- Uch, masz z nim tam sam nie siedzieć, rozumiesz? - warknął,

\- Sam... Aominecchi, czy ty jesteś zazdrosny? - Kise uśmiechnął się z zainteresowaniem.

Aomine zawarczał, co oznaczało tylko jedno.

\- Ale o co ty jesteś zazdrosny. Przecież to Kagamicchi i... to Kagamicchi, zwariowałeś?

\- Chodź już do domu, bo piździ jak w kieleckim - powiedział, mając już dość tego tematu. Pomógł Kise wstać i zaciągnął go do domu, gdzie dobitnie dał mu do zrozumienia, do kogo należy.

* * *

Następnego ranka Kise obudził smakowity zapach połączony z zapachem spalenizny, który był już nieco niepokojący. Zerwał się z łóżka, po drodze zakładając jeszcze na siebie bokserki i bluzkę, która akurat się nawinęła(czasem miał wrażenie, że Aomine zawsze "po" chowa jego koszulki i rozrzuca wszędzie swoje własne, by potem musiał w nich chodzić) i pognał do kuchni. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Aomine stał przy kuchence i smażył jajecznicę. Smażył, a przy okazji przypalał, ale nie można było powiedzieć, że poza tym nie pachniało całkiem ładnie.

\- Aomine-

\- Siadaj! - powiedział, nawet się na niego nie oglądając. Spróbował trochę, dosolił, pomieszał, znów spróbował, przełożył na talerz i razem z pieczywem postawił przed siedzącym już Kise.

\- Aomi-

Tym razem przerwał mu pocałunek. Dziwne. Czy Aominecchi złapał może wczoraj jakiegoś wirusa?

Oderwał się od jego ust i spojrzał mu intensywnie w oczy.

\- Jedynym, który może ci gotować, jestem ja. I tylko ja, rozumiesz?

Kise miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Proszę pana... a moja mama? - wtrącił, unosząc rękę jak uczeń podstawówki.

\- Teściowa się nie liczy - odpowiedział, wracając do garów. Kise był tak rozbawiony, że w końcu i tak zaczął się chichrać nad nieco spaloną, ale jednak dość smaczną jajecznicą. Gdy odłożył talerz do zlewu, przytulił się do pleców Aomine, mrucząc:

\- Aominecchi, teraz będziesz moją żoną?

\- Pojebało cię?

\- A dlaczego nie? W końcu teraz to ty mi gotujesz - powiedział. Aomine odciągnął jego ręce od swojego brzucha i sam go objął.

\- Ale to ty, słoneczko, chodzisz w moich ciuchach. - Klepnął go w tyłek i wyszedł z kuchni przy akompaniamencie głośnego "Aominecchi!"


End file.
